Do you like a pretty woman?
by haruka faraway
Summary: After Hades, all Gold Saints revives. Camus' older sister heard he lives near Athens and decides to move from France. She accidentally meets Gold Saints one after another. He loves his sister too much, so that makes him concerned very much. It's a love comedy of Camus' sister and Gold Saints. See how Camus being anxious! In the beginning it's focused on Camus' brotherhood.
1. 01 Prologue

**This is a dream novel, which is a story with a heroine who doesn't exist in the original works. You can change the heroine's name into yours at a website php based so that you can become her. In Japan, dream novels are pretty common. In this story, a heroine is Camus' sister, Saya. ****I made a website in English, so that you can read it with the name changeable. See my profile. You'll find the url there. I'm not a native speaker of English, so please excuse me if it sounds weird. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Camus' sister, Saya, has moved to Athens as a researcher of Ancient Greek language. Studying the language doesn't have to be in Greece, which is far away from her hometown. There is Paris University which is the world famous where she used to study at.

Camus told her so, but she smiled "'Cause you are in Greece." with a quite simple answer.

When Camus had to be separated from his family to come to Sanctuary very little, Camus and his parents gave up as it was a destiny. Still his sister couldn't consent to it and clung to their parents and cried.

Looking at her crying, whose color of hair and eyes are the same as Camus', he thought "probably I want to cry like her.", but he was a boy, he thought he shouldn't. He appreciated to her secretly.

Camus was getting in touch with his sister. It was a one-sided information telling his safe and sound, which was not well informed, but even that was likely to make her satisfied. But he knew that she wanted to know more in details without asking her.

So when the world became really peaceful, Camus told his sister that he lives near Athens now.

"Of course you'll help me moving to Athens, won't you?", she said to Camus.

There is no way refusing it for she is dependent on him from the beginning. Moreover, he has debt of not being with her for a long time, so he couldn't decline her wish somehow. He wanted to spend time with her more as redemption.

When Camus visited his sister's apartment, she welcomed him with a big smile like a large brightly-colored flower, which he never smiles like that.

Personalities have nothing to do with DNA...?

He couldn't help thinking so.

As she was giving order to Camus quickly and properly, he set furniture and luggage, and organizing the room was finished very soon. For Camus, there was nothing heavy to hold up there.

"Camus! You grew up to be such a convenient guy!", she said with a big smile.

"Well...I'm definitely convenient in some ways, but that's too outspoken, isn't it? I wonder if she notices it.", Camus thought.

She said, "As gratitude for helping me", she made coffee from grinding beans, taking a long time enthusiastically.

She chuckled, "This is my vaunted coffee. What do you think? Smells good?"

It's hard to say no, as she was smiling like that, but fortunately it really smelled good, rich-taste bitter-less mild coffee.

"Yes, it tastes mild and rich. A nice aroma."

"I'm so happy eventually I can spend my time like this."

"Think so?"

"Yeah, 'cause even though I have a brother, I grew up like an only child. That made me feel lonesome."

She pouted as if she blamed me.

I remembered her clinging to our percents crying aloud being upset in that farewell morning.

Her visage from her childhood remains clearly, but now she is a very attractive woman.

A loosely curled lock of hair which color is same as Camus', long eyelashes are curled upward giving a sexy and feminine impression to her beautiful almond eyes.

Camus wondered if he was worth drinking coffee with her like this.

He was lack of time to spend with her too long through the childhood up to this age.

Now it's appropriate to describe her as she is a pretty and attractive neighbor than his sister.

"My dream was to give advice to my brother's concerns of the romance, and to choose a present for his girlfriend together and things like that."

"What's that?"

"Come on! Don't you understand the pleasure of boasting a good looking brother to my friends, and that kind of fun!?"

"I am a man. That's not my business."

"Oh, you are cold! I'm not sure how many years I can stay with you like this...maybe only for a couple of more years or so..."

She mumbled sadly, and Camus was surprised.

He knitted his brows slightly thinking of whether there is a reason why she can't stay with him.

"A couple of more years...? What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, within a couple of years, I might get married, maybe. I wanted to see your being a high school student, which I gave up. So, for a couple of more years, I want to stay with you."

A marriage.

I never imagined that.

My sister who loves me and pays attentions without any conditions will love somebody else and live with him the rest of her life.

Someday even though I want to stay with her, it will be impossible.

She in my old memories was always a little child, and anyone else other than family could disrupt us.

I thought it won't change forever.

"For a time, nothing will change. Hey, don't make your face like that!", she said.

She touched my cheeks tenderly, smelled slightly chamomile which might be a hand cream.

"Don't you have a girlfriend? If you do, introduce her to me."

"Won't you be jealous?"

"No way! Oh, you're strange. 'Cause she will possibly become my sister, right? You know what? Are you jealous if I would have a boyfriend?"

"I didn't mention such a thing."

"Don't be stubborn!", she chuckled.

I couldn't catch up with her thoughts, but I couldn't help thinking how I would feel if it really happens.

"Saya, introduce your boyfriend if you start dating."

"I told you a second ago. I don't need a boyfriend for a while. So, stay with me, Camus."

Her smile was just beautiful and overwhelming, Camus thought he wanted to keep her to himself just for a while...


	2. 02 My sister

Camus started to spend his time with his sister when both of them have a day off.

They hang around the city areas of Athens, browse in shops, and talk bit by bit seeing passengers at a cafeteria.

Among Athens' rough casual fashion, she totally looks a foreigner for she is a Parisienne who is a sharp dresser which fashion is particular about the details.

She does up her hair as loose chignon and a couple of hair tufts are down to her shoulder as if it's perfectly preconsidered.

Depending on angles of the daylight, her red hair looks light brown and red like bordeaux wine, shining passionately.

Camus casually looks at his hair wondering if his hair looks like hers.

The color looks the same as hers, but Saya's hair looks somehow more beautiful.

When Camus told her so, she laughed and said, "Hey, tell your girlfriend that kind of thing, not me.", but also she told him, "I have a good shampoo and a conditioner. Bring them back home."

There is no unguarded moment when his sister sits on a chair, either.

The way she carries herself postulate as she is seen, and that is a breathtakingly beautiful.

At a first sight she sits casually, but her legs are crossed in a way which looks the longest with beautiful shape, and also she tilts her head slightly that makes her look coquettish.

Her thin and dainty fingers pick a coffee cup to her lips wearing a brownish pink colored lipstick, and then gently she put the cup on the saucer again.

Camus was attracted by the serial of her motions.

He feels people's gazes painfully who look at her at a distance.

He doesn't see her in a favorable light only because she is his sister.

She is just beautiful.

She seems as if she never minds and takes it as a common scene.

For her probably people who are attracted by her are just a part of a sight.

She looked around slowly and then stared at Camus.

"What's wrong?"

"They are looking at you, Saya."

"You stand out, Camus. 'Cause you're a good looking guy."

"I don't think so. I think it's you who stand out, not me."

"Is that so?"

She giggled with a soft silvern voice.

That voice and the gesture are very suitable for her and Camus can't help thinking that she is very pretty without exaggeration.

People try to look better when they are out somehow, and usually it works.

But when it comes to Camus' sister, it's not true.

When she is relaxed in her room, she looks more beautiful and radiant as if she has locked all of her beauty in herself.

"A swindle", Camus thinks.

As soon as she comes home, she changes her clothing into room wears quickly while she gets him to boil water for drinks.

She wears gray soft loose-fitting pants and off-white T-shirt, and she has hair down.

And then she looks down at a newspaper on a table with holding a cushion.

At times she cares about her toe-nails, she puts on the topcoats of pedicure.

The atmosphere she wears is like a cat which is taking a nap.

It smells like a sunny spot with a soft daylight.

"If it's possible, I want to hold her in my arms on my knee and indulge her.", Camus thinks.

"I must not let other guys see her being like this with ease.", he sighs and his concerns never seem to end.

Camus put two cups of tea on a table, and sit next to her.

"Thank you."

"...Are you tired?"

"No, I'm not. Oh, you know what?"

She stood up and brought something which looks like a parcel.

"I tried to find a nice nail saloon here, but I couldn't find one I like. So I asked my parents to send me the tools from Paris."

She said so and she picked the tools up from the box, such as hand cream, nippers, files and that kind of things.

When Camus was looking at them curiously, she asked him, "Do you want to try it?"

He answered, "No, thank you.", but she grinned.

"I'm sorry, but you have no choice. I decided to have you do this. Memorize how to do it in details, OK?"

She stood up and went to the kitchen. Soon after that she came back holding a glass bowl with hot water in it and picked up a bottle of an essential oil from the small cabinet.

When she dropped the oil into the bowl, a fresh aroma spread in her room.

"Here, put your fingers in it. Wow, your hands are so cold, Camus."

As she told him so, he soaked his fingers in hot water.

His fingers were getting warm gradually.

While he was doing that, she asked him about his life bit by bit.

He answered blandly, and didn't talk much.

She didn't seem to care about it either.

She might be happy for she can spend time with him like a brother and a sister.

He wasn't sure if this kind of communication with her is common brothers'.

He was thinking of asking about what is brotherhood like to Aioros and Aioria.

Saya started to dispose of scarfskin using an orange stick.

Her dainty fingers capture Camus' hand, polish up his nails.

It is somehow ticklish work.

She is very serious and contemplate his fingers closely.

That looked cute so he gave a little chuckle.

"What's up? Ticklish?"

"No, you are too serious. It's funny."

"Be serious, too, Camus. Memorize it accurately and be able to take care of my nails, OK?"

Saya said so, cutting softened scarfskin with nippers.

The area of nails was getting widened in a twinkle.

His nails are by nature beautiful oval-shaped and ladies-in-waiting are so envious of him, but with his sister's treatment, they look more beautiful.

He was looking at her treatment with admiration.

She was content with his face expression and smiled.

"See? Isn't it great? To keep beauty requires certain level of efforts."

I didn't know that. Guys are deceived by that.

But when it comes to my sister, she doesn't have to save her appearance with such enthusiastic efforts.

When I said so, she was surprised and then start chuckling.

"Oh, Camus. Don't say a telling phrase to your real sister."

"Was that so? If you says so, maybe that's true. But you definitely don't need such an effort, because you are beautiful by nature."

"Hey Camus. Don't you really have a girlfriend? It's are such a good looking guy and say a telling phrase naturally. Still I'm looking forward to your future. You are promising."

He was't quite satisfied that she didn't take it seriously, but happy to see her light laughter.

At that night, she lent him a couple of books about nail arts, and told him to practice it.

He was surprised at a good night kiss at first, but he got used to it.

Still he didn't grow up with her, he has qualms a little bit and he throbs.

Anyway his day off ends like this and goes back to Sanctuary.

He went back to his Aquarius Temple and tried the shampoo and the conditioner she gave to him.

After taking a shower while he was drying his hair, he felt strange because his hair smelled like his sister's.

Even after he was separated from her, he felt as if he was still with her.

He stared at his nails she polished, drinking cocoa.

Well, how do I practice?

He was thinking with a subtle smile, imagining her pretty and happy smile...


End file.
